Kinder des Schattens (Kapitel)
"Kinder des Schattens" ist das achte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreißigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Kinder des Lichts nähern sich dem Stedding und nehmen Perrin und Egwene gefangen, nachdem Perrin zwei der Männer getötet hat. Als Schattenfreunde wollen sie sie nach Amador bringen und verurteilen. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Stedding auf der Caralain Steppe Perrin will allein sein. Er denkt über seine Axt nach, auf die er in Emondsfeld noch so stolz war und die er jetzt verabscheut, weil ihm bewusst geworden ist, was er damit zu tun bereit war. Elyas kommt dazu und fragt ihn, ob er Egwene hasst, da er gemerkt hat, was Perrin bereit war zu tun, doch Perrin erklärt ihm, dass er das aus Liebe tun wollte. Er liebt sie wie eine Schwester, da er denkt, dass Rand und Egwene zusammen gehören. Perrin erklärt, dass er die Axt hasst und sie nicht mehr benutzen will, doch Elyas sagt ihm, dass er sie benutzen wird, so lange wie er es nicht will und dass er sie erst wegwerfen sollte, wenn er sie nicht mehr hasst. Perrin will etwas entgegnen, doch dann bekommt er eine Botschaft der Wölfe. Sie rennen zurück zum Lager und löschen hastig das Feuer. Egwene versteht nicht, bekommt aber keine Erklärung. Sie haben keine Zeit, den Lagerplatz zu verschleiern. Elyas schickt sie voraus und sagt, er würde nachkommen, sobald er kann. Als Perrin und Egwene unterwegs sind, erklärt er ihr, dass viele berittene Männer in ihre Richtung unterwegs sind. Er sagt, dass Scheckie meint, sie würden wie tollwütige Hunde riechen. Sie halten nach einem sicheren Versteck Ausschau, um dort auf Elyas zu warten und sie suchen Schutz in einem weiteren Teil von Artur Falkenflügel Statue. Es ist schon dunkel und als Egwene fragt, wie er überhaupt etwas erkennen könnte, merkt Perrin, dass er viel besser sehen kann als vorher, doch er lügt Egwene an. Sein Sehsinn hat sich verbessert, er ist jetzt so wie der eines Wolfes. Sie hören Schreie vom Teich her und er sagt ihr, dass die Männer den Wolf Wind gesehen haben. Die Männer teilen sich in Suchtrupps auf, doch die Wölfe sind überzeugt, dass sie bald aufgeben werden und nur sehen werden, was sie erwarten. In der Dunkelheit fragt ihn Egwene, ob er mit ihr tanzen wird, wenn sie bis zum Sonnentag daheim sind. Sie beobachten die Lichtpunkte der Fackeln. Perrin sieht auch durch die Augen der Wölfe, die von den Raben alle verwundet wurden. Die Wölfe huschen immer wieder durch die Reihen der Männer, um die Pferde zu ängstigen und sie zum Aufgeben zu bringen. Perrin erkennt schließlich ein Muster bei der Suche der Gruppen und will mit Egwene fliehen, doch es ist zu spät. Er erkennt die Kinder des Lichts und einer von ihnen bemerkt Bela. Einer der Männer fordert sie auf, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Perrin überlegt fieberhaft und schließlich zeigen sie sich den Männern. Sie werden grob empfangen und Perrin hat das Gefühl, dass von den Männern ein schlechter Geruch ausgeht, doch er glaubt, dass er sich das einbildet. Sein Geruchssinn hat sich verbessert, er ist jetzt so wie der eines Wolfes. Er soll seine Axt niederlegen, als plötzlich Springer aus der Dunkelheit auf einen der Reiter zuspringt, der Perrin die Lanze an die Brust gesetzt hat. Perrin fühlt sich eins mit dem Wolf. Springer tötet den Weißmantel und fordert Perrin auf, zu fliehen, bevor er getötet wird. Perrin fühlt seinen Tod und verliert die Kontrolle. Er greift die Weißmäntel an und wird niedergeschlagen. Perrin Aybara Ort: Lager der Weißmäntel, Stedding auf der Caralain Steppe Als Perrin wieder erwacht, befinden er und Egwene sich in einem Zelt der Weißmäntel. Außer ihnen ist nur ein einziger Mann im Zelt, der Kommandierende Lordhauptmann Geofram Bornhald, der ihre Habseligkeiten durchsucht. Als er sich aufsetzen will, merkt er, dass er gefesselt ist, genau wie Egwene. Byar betritt das Zelt und klärt Bornhald über die Toten und Verwundeten auf. Es gab 9 Tote, 23 Verletzte, 7 davon schwer verletzt, und 30 Pferde mussten getötet werden, weil ihnen die Sehnen durchgebissen worden waren. Als er sagt, dass Springer gehäutet wurde, versucht Perrin sich unbewusst zu befreien, schafft es aber nicht. Byar betrachtet sie mit so hasserfüllten Augen, als wären sie keine Menschen. Perrin hat Gedanken, die ihn ängstigen, da sie mehr wie die eines Wolfes sind als wie die eines Menschen. Als Byar eine übertrieben hohe Schätzung abgibt, wie viele Menschen und Wölfe sie angegriffen haben, erkennt man seinen Übereifer, und Bornhald berichtigt ihn, seine Schätzung ist viel realitätsnaher. Während Byar die beiden Menschen für Schattenfreunde und Verbündete der Wölfe hält, die einen geplanten Überfall gemacht haben, denkt Bornhald eher, dass sie zufällig am gleichen Ort waren wegen der einzigen Wasserquelle im weiten Umkreis. Man merkt, dass Byar Perrin und Egwene jetzt nur noch mehr hasst. Aus Perrins Axt schließen Bornhald und Byar, dass es sich bei ihnen nicht um einfache Bauern handelt. Der Lordhauptmann stellt sich vor und Egwene nennt ihre wahren Namen, doch die Männer glauben ihnen nicht, da sie auch Schattenfreunde sein könnten. Perrin protestiert und Byar schlägt sowohl ihn als auch Egwene. Bornhald hält ihn davon ab, tadelt ihn aber nicht. Der Lordhauptmann fragt sie aus, doch alles was sie sagen, überzeugt ihn nur noch mehr davon, dass sie Schattenfreunde sind: seiner Meinung nach sind Wölfe Kreaturen des Dunklen Königs, Behüter und Aes Sedai sind Schattenfreunde und dass sie wissen, wie Trollocs aussehen, lässt sie auch schlecht da stehen. Perrin wäre verkleidet, da er eine Kriegerwaffe trägt, sich aber wie ein Bauernjunge kleidet. Als er sie fragt, warum sie wirklich dort sind, will Egwene ihn erst anlügen, doch Perrin sagt die Wahrheit, zumindest eine abgeschwächte Form. Sie bekommen ihre Habseligkeiten zurück, aber nicht ihre Waffen und Bornhald sagt auch, dass er ihnen nicht glaubt und sie nach Amador bringen wird. Byar will, dass sie sterben, da das die Strafe für Schattenfreunde ist, doch Bornhald widerspricht. Er sagt Egwene, sie solle ihre Sünden gestehen und bereuen, dann würde sie frei sein. Da Perrin aber zwei Kinder des Lichts getötet hat, wird er in Amador an den Galgen kommen. Wheel of Time Comic Kinder des Schattens 1.jpg Kinder des Schattens 2.jpg Kinder des Schattens 3.jpg Kinder des Schattens 4.jpg Kinder des Schattens 5.jpg Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Elyas Machera * Geofram Bornhald * Jaret Byar - als Kind Byar * Nicht namentlich erwähnt ** Lathin - von Springer getötet Name wird erst in Das Urteil (Kapitel) enthüllt. **Yamwick - von Perrin getötet **Oratar Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Haral Luhhan * Artur Paendrag Tanreall * Pel Aydaer * Bran al'Vere * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Dunkler König * Dain Bornhald Tiere * Bela * Scheckie * Wind (Wolf) * Springer Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Wölfe * Kinder des Lichts ** Lordhauptmann Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasser * Raben * Schattenfreunde * Behüter * Aes Sedai - als Hexen von Tar Valon * Hand des Lichts - als Vernehmer Orte * Caralain Steppe ** Stedding auf der Caralain Steppe Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Caemlyn * Tar Valon * Grenzlande * Shadar Logoth * Arinelle * Baerlon * Amador Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt * Moiraines Münze Ereignisse Erwähnt * Letzte Schlacht * Sonnentag - als Sonntag Sonstige Sprichworte * Kinder des Lichts ** "Es gibt keinen Waffenstillstand mit dem Schatten." ** "Niemand ist so verloren, dass er nicht zum Licht geführt werden könnte." Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Stedding Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Caralain Steppe